As you Wish, Mistress
by LucarioKid
Summary: Daemon was raised by his father to follow in his footsteps as a Djinn of servitude. He wishes to find a Master who will give him a purpose in life. When he finds one he is slightly surprised at the manner of which she acts. So now he serves Blair. She is his Mistress and he will do anything that she asks of him. But will the Code of the Djinn keep his Hell Hound blood in line?
1. Mistress Blair

**So here we are! I started getting into the series Soul Eater and it was only a matter of time before it came to this! I care, not a bit! If you know me and who I am and how I act you know that my cares go riiiiight over my head, out the window, and into the street where they get run over.**

 **Now then! Before we begin I want to thank my buddy Cecilio for being a bud! Also, he came up with the name of the title so that's a plus. He's also (Most likely) going to be giving tips and stuff on what I should work on/fix. So ya! Here we go!**

He walked down the streets of the dark city, his posture straight, formal and with a purpose. Though that was the outside showing. Inside he was without purpose and hope. He had been wandering through multiple towns in hope to sate his Djinn blood. He wanted a Master, someone to give him purpose in life. It has been taught to him young that a Djinn must find their master and serve them forever.

When a Djinn finally found that person they would bond souls with them. They would become immortal until their master passed away. But, the only way to get a master was to either be saved by someone, or to be bested in honorable combat. So far no one he had met filled those needs. So he walked on, without purpose.

He walked on as he had done for years, his dress shoes making dull claps as they struck the ground beneath his feet. He looked to his right, noticing his reflection in a store window. He always made sure he was in pristine condition, wanting to have his master, whenever he found him or her, to have a butler who looked nice and did as he was told.

His silver hair ran down his back to just below his shoulder blades in a pony tail, a red ribbon holding it together. The excess strands slowly waving in the breeze. From the front of his hair he had two dark blue stripes that ran through his hair until they reached his pony tail, sliding down until his hair ended. Right in between the two stripes, two wolf ears sat, presses against his hair. They were only visible because they broke the double line his blue stripes made.

The ears were the same silver as his hair, but the tips were a dark blue. His skin was white, almost glistening in the light of the moon. His shirt was a white button up dress shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeves. His gloves white, plain and simple. He wore a black vest over the top of his shirt, blue lining the top of the collar while red lined the bottom where the vest ended. An amulet that was a white steel hung haphazardly around his neck, tucked under his vest. The small circular metal that hung at the bottom was words of the ancient Djinn written around it, a stone that was purple in the middle.

His black slacks were pressed, in good condition and without any signs of wear. His black shoes shone from the polish he made sure to apply to them every morning. He looked the part od a perfect butler, but one without a master's will to guide him.

He licked his lips, his tongue also brushing over his sharp fangs. While he had been raised by his Djinn father, his mother had been a Blue Hell Hound. An unlikely combination of parents, but they had mostly known each other in their human forms. He had been raised by his father, taught in the ways of the Djinn and how to control the urges of his Hellish blood.

As he walked he could hear a presence nearing him. His right ear twitched slightly, then rested back where it seemed to disappear into his hair. He kept walking, knowing full well he was being followed. Though he could do nothing to defend himself if they chose to attack. He was definitely armed, but without a master's order to fight he could not engage. Unless they were to challenge him to an honorable duel. But he did not see that happening.

He decided the best course of action would be to find a safe place of sorts, then lie low. His plan was cut short when a figure appeared in front of him. He stopped, turning on his heels to head another direction when another figure appeared. He sighed, looking around and noticing he was surrounded. He placed his hands behind his back, using his right hand to hold his left.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Are you here to duel me?" He closed his eyes, lowering his head. He heard them laughing. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Not in the slightest." He sighed.

"I figured as much, unfortunately. Then what is it you would want from me, gents?" They started to close in, drawing various blades.

"Your soul would be a good start." He adjusted his wrist, feeling his two blades. He stopped his lust, raising them back up his sleeve. He would not submit to his Hell blood. Instead he placed his hands to his side, widening his stance so his right foot was forward.

"Then you'll have to take it from me, which does not happen easily." They rushed him. He took in their scents, seeing where all four of them were. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. When the one in front stabbed, he moved to the side, grabbing the man's wrist, throwing him into the man to his left.

He stopped both blades from the one behind him and to his right. He then spun them around and kicked the first one away, shoving the second into a wall. He would not return their blows. He resettled, waiting patiently. They looked enraged that they had failed to harm him. He got a better look at them all. Metal masks adorned their faces, suits of black on their bodies.

"Your move, gents." They came back at him, all stabbing at the same time. He jumped up, stepping off the front man's head and front flipping away. He turned back to see them all slam into each other and flounder to the ground.

"Well played." They stood, changing their weapons to guns. He faltered in his taunts, realizing his advantage had just been lost.

"Shoot the bastard!" When they opened fire he jumped to the side, zig zagging in between the bullets, gracefully ducking and bending so to avoid the metal projectiles. He knew they would run out soon when a bullet slammed into his shoulder. He grunted, then another struck him. This on in his leg. Eventually he had been hit to where he fell to the floor. He grunted, looking up.

He saw the men standing over him, guns held up and laughing. The lead one lowered his gun to point at the injured butler's face.

"This is my move, Alfred." Before he could fire there was a hiss, then bright lights that sent them careening into a wall. The butler looked up to see a women in black or dark purple walking forward, a horde of pumpkins behind her.

"Pump-Pumpkin. Pumpkin Smash!" Two pumpkins flew forward, crushing two of the men, their bodies being eviscerated and their souls launched into the open. The two remaining aimed their guns at her and began firing. She didn't move, one of her pumpkins flying in front of her and taking the barrage of bullets. She frowned, holding up her hand.

"Pump-Pumpkin, Halloween Canon!" A large orange beam came from her hand and flew into the man, incinerating them. All that was left was their souls. When she was done she went to the injured man. She stood over him, eyeing him with curious eyes that reminded the man of a cat's.

"Are you alright?" He smiled.

"You saved me." She nodded.

"Soooo... Are you alright?" He nodded slowly, groaning in pain.

"Yes. You saved me." She was confused.

"So I can see. But don't you need medical attention?" He shook his head.

"If you become my master I will not. You saved me. If you accept me as your servant then I will not die." She blinked a few times before waving her hands around happily.

"You mean I can have you as a butler!?" He nodded.

"Yes, if it is your wish." She nodded quickly.

"Yes, please! Be my butler!" There was a silver light that crept from the man, then slowly drifted into the women. She flinched slightly but ignored it. When it finished she noticed his wounds had started to seal. Even his clothes were repairing themselves, the blood stains fading away. When he finished he stood, standing in front of her with his right hand on front of his chest and his left behind his back.

"What is my Mistresses name?" She winked at him.

"Blair! So, wait a minute. You'll do anything I tell you to?" He nodded to her.

"Yes, Mistress." She had her already large smiled grow larger.

"Jump."

"As you wish, Mistress." He then gave a short jump, still holding his butler pose. She squealed in joy.

"This is amazing, Butler guy!" He gave a short bow to her.

"Quite, Mistress." She tapped her chin.

"I'll name you Butly!" He gave a slight scowl at the name, but it quickly faded.

"Mistress, if it pleases you I already have a name."

"What?" He gave a slight bow as he said his name.

"I am Daemon. Butler to Mistress Blair." She jumped in joy, landing and readjusting her witch hat.

"I have a butler! I can't wait to show the others! Yay!" As she walked away Daemon looked into the sky. He shrugged.

"They can't all be perfect, father." He placed his hands behind his back as he followed her. She stopped after a few feet, turning suddenly.

"Wait! They're probably not there. We'll just go to my house and wait for them tomorrow!" She took off. Daemon trying to keep up with the witch, but she was much more agile than the Hell Hound.

"Please be careful, Mistress. The night if fraught with dangers. Besides, you don't want to trip and hurt yourself." She turned around, still running.

"It'll be fine! Come on!" Daemon assumed a less regal stance and sprinted after her. She still stayed facing him, until she bumped into something. She turned, seeing a large Kishin facing her.

"Oops." Daemon was quick, sprinting forward, lowering the daggers in his sleeves. The monster pulled back a clawed hand, bringing it down towards Blair. Daemon shoved her aside, taking the hit. Blair was in shock as the claws sunk into his chest, splitting his heart in two. Daemon coughed up blood, going limp.

After a few seconds he stood quickly, pushing himself off the claws. He then flicked his wrists, a red, formal dagger sliding into his left hand. He held it normally, the blade waiting. In his right hand a jagged blue blade settled into his hand in a reversed grip. The dagger had a small amount of blue smoke slowly rising from it.

"I'll protect you, Mistress." He held the daggers in front of him, the red held horizontally and the blue vertically, creating a cross in front of him. He waited for the beast to make a move. When the Kishin rushed him he jumped up towards the head, slicing his daggers against each other, creating sparks that flew from the blades and into the eyes of the Kishin.

It back pedaled, letting out a pained roar while wiping its eyes. Daemon spun to the right slightly, then rushed forward, slicing into the leg of the Kishin. When he was behind it he ran up its back. He stabbed the blue blade into the forehead, pulling back so the neck was vulnerable. He then whipped the red dagger around, slitting the throat.

He did a back flip off the Kishin, letting his daggers go mid back flip. When he landed he brushed off his shoulders and his slacks, then caught the falling daggers. He flicked them, then returned them up his sleeves.

"That takes care of that." He then rushed to Blair's side.

"Mistress, are you unharmed? Are you feeling light headed, do you need medical attention?" She flicked his forehead, confusing him.

"You worry too much. I have eight souls, losing one isn't that bad." Daemon recoiled slightly at the revelation.

"You're a... Cat?" She suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was a black cat with a witch hat on her head.

"Yup! Why, are you allergic?" He shook his head.

"Just... Surprised. And slightly ironic." She changed back, jumping up and placing her hat back on her head.

"How so?" He raised up his ears, pointing at them. She jumped, not in the air, but on him. She immediately began pawing at his ears.

"They're like mine! But not cat ears. Puppy dog!" Daemon let out a sigh, immediately correcting himself.

"Yes, Mistress. If that is how you see me then I will be your... Puppy dog." She laughed loudly.

"Yay! Come on puppy! We're going home! I need a bath!" Daemon nodded, following his Mistress. He made sure to keep his eyes peeled to the darkness. Even if she had eight souls he would make sure she would not lose a single one while he drew breath. Seeing as he wasn't going to be dying anytime soon he wasn't worried about her losing any souls.

They came to the edge of town, walking along a path that led to a large pumpkin that was a house.

"Is this Mistresses' house?" She nodded. Daemon walked forward, opening the door for her and standing patiently to the side. She giggled, walking past him. When he entered he closed the door, making sure it was locked, not wanting to chance any Kishin getting in and harming him Mistress. When he turned he recoiled back.

"M-Mistress. You seem to have lost your... clothing articles." She turned to him and nodded.

"How else am I going to take a bath?" Daemon merely summoned a towel. He held it forward, looking straight ahead and not at Blair.

"However Mistress wishes." She took the towel, walking to the room where her tub was. She snapped her fingers and it filled with hot water. She practically dived in and Daemon was slightly amused.

 _And Cats are supposed to hate water."_ He closed the door, waiting outside patiently. He had to admit, she was definitely not what he was expecting her to be. While he was grateful for a master after all those years, he just realized it was going to be very interesting with her as his Mistress. After what felt like a long time she emerged, still without clothing. Daemon held the towel forward, not just for her sake but for his as well.

"Here you are, Mistress." She took it, drying her hair quickly before handing it back.

"Thanks!" Daemon didn't know how to respond.

"Would Mistress like me to leave whist she changes?" She turned to him confused.

"Into what?" Daemon gulped.

"Your... Pajamas." She shook her head.

"Don't have those."

 _"Of course she doesn't. Was it always this difficult with your Mistress, Father?"_ He said a silent prayer to his father that his training would keep him from doing anything that would embarrass both himself and his father's legacy. So he just looked out the window, not to the cat who was currently reclining on the top of the couch, still without clothes.

"Is Mistress ready for bed?" Blair stood. She scratched her head.

"I suppose I am. She stood, stretching while Daemon continued to look out the window and not at his Mistress. She walked past him, the Hell Hound twitching in worry. She went to her room, jumping on her bed while Daemon waited outside. He went to close the door when she called his name. He looked in, quickly turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

 _"Sweet Christ!"_ He could feel his mother turning in her grave as he said that.

"As you wish, My Mistress." He walked in, eyes on the floor now. He grabbed the blankets, bringing them over her body, delicately. He tucked in the edges to keep them from falling off her in the night. He stood, looking her in the face now that her modesty was covered.

"Anything else, Mistress?" She thought about it before motioning to the couch.

"Sorry I don't have a nice place for you. I didn't expect to get a butler tonight." Daemon bowed to her, smiling.

"It's quiet alright, Mistress. I did not expect to get a Mistress tonight." She cocked her head.

"Why not?"

"I have been searching for many years, without any luck I'm afraid. Until tonight." She suddenly leapt from the covers, causing the Hell Hound to panic, especially when she pressed her assets to his face in a bone crushing hug.

"Well now you have one."

 _"One who has no idea about personal space and clothing. But yes, I do."_ He cleared his throat.

"Mistress, you are placing your... never mind. Are you ready for bed now?" She went back to the bed and Daemon once more tucked her in. He started to leave, turning and bowing to his Mistress before closing the door.

"Goodnight, Mistress." Right before he closed the door he heard her call for him again.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Can I get a glass of water?" Daemon smiled.

"As you wish, my Mistress." He then went to fetch her water for her.

 _"This shall be very interesting indeed. I hope my father isn't pulling the strings from his grave and causing all of this. He probably is. Stuck up Djinn."_ He returned, giving his Mistress her water. He once more bowed at the door.

"If you require anything then please tell me, Mistress. Goodnight." She smiled.

"We're going to get you a proper room and bed tomorrow. Got it?" He bowed to her.

"Thank you, Mistress." She waved goodbye. Daemon closed the door. He held his posture until he sat on the couch. He held it for a few seconds, not hearing Blair call for him. Then he collapsed.

"Ouch." He curled up on the bed, not bothering to remove his shoes or change into anything more comfortable. He then fell asleep, feeling the burdens of the day finally catching up to him.

"I finally found... A Mistress... Just like you... Father. I'll make... You... Proud."

 **Well, he survived a half an hour of Blair. Many more of those to go. He will get more used to her though. Hopefully, for his sake. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all! Stay tuned for more! I'll find a better Picture for this eventually. I want to try drawing one, but my drawing is either really good! Or really bad. So we'll see. Peace!**


	2. Death City

**Well, first chapter was Daemon's introduction to Blair and such. Now! Now, we get into him exploring Death City with his Mistress a little bit. Just a teensy weeny bit. Only a smidge, a nudge, a whisper. *Cues Screamo Music***

 **"Welcome to Death City, punks! Yaaaaaaaaooooooooo!" Enjoy. Also, you better enjoy this Cecilio! Also, Cecilio, read Blood Storm you little...! Person! Ha! Also, do your math homework! (You guys don't know, but me and Cecilio go to school together. We have math together.) Good times! Now we can start! I think. Wait, curtain! Don't go!**

Daemon opened his eyes, seeing darkness out the window. He stood, making sure his attire was in good shape, retying his hair. He found a mirror and looked in it. He made sure he didn't have any part of his face looking less than exceptional. When he was sure he was fine he focused more on just how he looked overall.

When he was done he gave one last look at his eyes. The blood red surrounding his blue, fiery coloring was always strange. Just another gift from his parents reminding him of his mixed heritage. He walked into the kitchen, looking in the fridge. He saw a large amount of food, scratching his chin in thought.

 _"What do cats thoroughly enjoy? Fish? No, not a good breakfast food. Hmm, let's keep it simple. Plenty of milk and eggs. Is there flour and butter?"_ He found the pantry, instantly finding what he needed. While he knew pancakes were not the type of food that was very regal he didn't know the tastes his Mistress had. His father had always told him he learned the things his Mistress loved, so he was able to make them without asking. One day he would learn too.

He placed the ingredients on the counter top, looking for the tools and other things he would need. Once he found everything he removed his gloves, washing his hands. He placed his gloves into his pocket delicately. He then started on his task of making his Mistress food.

After a few minutes he had the batter finished. He poured it on the skillet, watching as the batter spread along the black metal. He held his spatula in his right hand, his left spinning the remaining batter. After a minute he checked the current ones. He was satisfied and flipped them.

He repeated the process until he had three cooked and ready. He then put the last of the batter on the skillet, doing the same, but cleaning up his mess at the same time. His father had always told him part of being a good butler was being able to multi-task. Otherwise he would never finish his tasks in a timely fashion.

When the last ones were finished he quickly spread butter along them, unsure if he should add anything else to them. He decided he could always ask. He loaded them onto the plate, making ready to give it to her. He heard the door open to reveal his Mistress.

"Food?" He nodded, pulling up a chair and placing down the plate. He grabbed a fork, placing it to the left of the plate. She widened her eyes, then smirked.

"You're good!" She sat, Daemon not looking at her, for obvious reasons.

"Would you like anything else added to them, Mistress?" She pondered this before pointing to the fridge.

"Berries?" Daemon quickly strode over, looking in. He spotted a few, so he turned back.

"Blue Berries, Strawberries, or Black Berries, Mistress?"

"All." Daemon smiled, grabbing a few, grabbing a cutting board and drawing the red knife from his left sleeve. He spun the blade with skill and speed. He quickly went to cutting the fruits, running his blade through the water quickly, cleaning it on the hand towel.

He took the berries on the cutting board, turning it over her food so they spilled onto the pancakes. She smiled, grabbing the fork and digging into her meal.

"I didn't know you could cook." Daemon assumed his normal stance, right hand over chest and left behind back.

"What sort of butler would I be if I could not serve my Mistress in even the simplest of things?" She nodded, continuing with her meal.

"Did you eat?" He shook his head, gaze forward.

"You need to eat first. You're much more important than me, Mistress." She frowned, grabbing a second plate, then splitting the food in half and handing him the second plate.

"You need to eat too." Daemon stared at it in confusion.

"But, this is your food."

"Not anymore. Now eat, or I'll order you!" Daemon quickly sat, grabbing a fork and eating the food. He wouldn't admit it openly but he was starving. He quickly finished his meal, noticing Blair was done. He took her plate and silverware, moving to the sink and started to clean them.

While it may have looked weird to others doing so much work, Daemon had never felt so at peace. Finally being able to do something for someone was calming and fulfilling. Blair watched him curiously. When he finished she stood to the side, still not looking at her.

"Is there anything else my Mistress requires of me?" She shook her head.

"Nope! Now we can get you some things from town!" Daemon did a bow.

"I appreciate the gesture, Mistress, but I do not require such nice things. The couch will suffice."

"Nope!" Daemon knew he was going to be fighting an uphill battle, deciding to retreat while he still could.

"As you wish, Mistress." She stood stretching, Daemon immediately looked at the far wall. He was glad he never had people like her where he grew up. Not that she was mean, but she was so open. To an amount that it was strange to him. His father had never said what to do if his Master was like this. He sucked in a calming breath.

It would not deter him. He pulled out his gloves, returning them to his hands.

"When would you like to go, Mistress?" She looked outside, the sun starting to rise in the distance with its large almost evil grin and laugh.

"Right now!" Daemon nodded, watching as she went to the door.

"Mistress, before we go you may wish to... place on some type of clothing articles." She looked at herself, blinking a few times.

"That may be smart. Wouldn't want the cops to have a talk with me again."

 _"Again!? How many times has she walked around without her clothes on? Actually, I don't want to know."_ She snapped, clothes similar to those a witch would wear appeared on her in a puff of smoke.

"There we are. Now we go!" She didn't give him a chance to breathe as she marched out of the house. Daemon practically sprinting after her like a puppy after its mother.

"Come on slow poke!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

* * *

Daemon had to admit, Death City was largely different from any other city he had visited in his walking of the world. Then he noticed a large black and red castle in the distance, huge candles burning from the walls. He wanted to ask Blair about them but she was busy, practically sprinting down the street.

"Mistress, wait for me, please!" She didn't slow up, almost seeming to get faster. She then turned into a cat, speeding up. She climbed a fence, looking over it. She turned back to her butler, feline smirk on her face.

"Almost there. Come on!" Daemon groaned, trying his best to keep up. She was just so much faster than he was. She jumped over the fence, the Djinn scowling.

"Very well, Mistress. Here I come." He hurtled the fence easily, sprinting after her, his nose guiding him. He ducked and weaved through the obstacles, hoping he was gaining on her. He rounded the final corner to see her waiting for him. He slowed his run, simply walking up to her.

"I had no idea you were so agile, Mistress. Though, I would like to ask that you slow down for me next time. This suit isn't exactly easy to run in." She smiled at him.

"Nope. Just practice. You'll get faster." He sighed, somehow knowing she would say something along those lines. They walked into the store, Daemon instantly entranced by the things he could see. He walked after his Mistress, hoping she knew what she was doing since he was clueless. She went to where there were multiple beds set out. She jumped on the first one, looking to Daemon.

"How's this?" He felt the fabric, narrowing his eyes.

"Rushed." He moved to the next, eyeing the price tag. He felt it, grimacing.

"Overpriced." He moved to another, feeling it and looking at the price.

"Not too expensive, and it will work." Blair smiled, getting the attention of a clerk. He came over and started to talk with her while Daemon looked around. He found a small display case with guns in it. He chuckled, while he hated them he could definitely admit they had their uses. Maybe another day.

He returned to see her paying for it while they got it prepped to be loaded onto a truck and be delivered to her house later. He bowed sadly to Blair.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mistress. I have been a terrible butler so far." Blair was confused by his self-accusations.

"What do you mean?"

"First I eat some of your breakfast, then I cause you to buy me a bed when I have a couch so sleep on." Blair laughed loudly.

"You think I'm worried about stuff like that? The fact that I didn't even have to make breakfast this morning was enough alone." Daemon nodded to her.

"Hopefully I can make you even happier, Mistress. Is there anything else?" Blair grabbed his arm, tugging him outside while he floundered in a confused manner.

"I'm going to show you Death City! You'll love it! It's to die for! Ha! Get it!?" Daemon groaned.

"Unfortunately." She continued to drag him around, having great joy in just not being alone anymore.

"This will be the best day ever!"

* * *

"What do you think so far?" Daemon had to hand it to his Mistress. She knew a lot of exciting places to go in the city. Even some of the... Interesting places. Chupa Cabra was one such place. He had almost fallen over in shock when he found out she worked there. He had thought someone like her would be above working in such an establishment. But he eventually realized that was just the person she was. Even if he didn't like it he would accept his Mistress' choices.

"I enjoy the look of everything. It's quiet lively. Though I am curious as to what the time is. As well as where we are going to fit my new bed." Blair chuckled.

"I have the answer to the last question. I do have a high amount of magic. I'll just create one." Daemon looked to her surprised.

"You can do that?" She looked away slightly.

"Probably." Daemon smiled at her childness.

"So you don't know the time?" She shook her head. She looked up, pointing at the sun that was directly overhead.

"Day time." Daemon chuckled. He wished he had a watch, then realizing what he was going to get next time he managed to get money.

"I would warrant it is around noon, Mistress." As if on cue, Blair's stomach let out a growl.

"Hungry, Mistress?" She nodded.

"Yup! Food time!" She sped off, leaving a slightly irked Daemon.

"She just never stops. Mistress, wait for me!"

* * *

"This seems like a good place to find some food. What do you think, Daemon?" The Hell Hound hybrid was currently doubled over, heaving in an out breath.

"Yes... Mistress... Whatever you say... Mistress." She grabbed him, dragging him in.

"This place has great fish!"

 _"So she does like fish. Makes sense. Stupid stereotypes. That's like saying dogs like bones. Even if they are fun to chew on and bi- Dammit."_ They were seated quickly, the lunch rush had not yet started. Daemon looked on the menu, instantly being drawn to the picture of the steak. He held back his drooling, refusing to be seen acting like an animal.

"What would you recommend, Mistress?" Blair shrugged to him.

"Get whatever you want." Steak it was then. They ordered, Daemon out of his element. He was used to cooking, serving and not doing much else. He didn't like just sitting around. Blair was much more active than most people who had butlers. He was tapping the table impatiently. Blair noticed very easily.

"Don't like not working?"

"Not in the slightest. The Djinn blood in me is aching to cook something. I'm going to blow a gasket." Blair started to think how she could distract him.

"Tell me what it's like being a Djinn." Daemon turned to her, completely forgetting about the food.

"You wish... to know about the Djinn? Are you sure, it's not very exciting or glorious." Blair nodded to him.

"Why not? Could be interesting." Daemon readjusted himself in his seat and cleared his throat.

"There are multiple types of Djinn in the world, Mistress. All have different things that they do. The thing is, Djinn are actually a form of Kishin, though they are not necessarily evil. My type of Djinn is a Djinn of servitude. Our purpose in life is not to eat souls and kill. We only wish to find a master whom we can protect and have them give us a sense of purpose in life." Blair nodded, though slightly confused.

"So you don't want freedom at all?" Daemon shook his head.

"I am not like most Djinn. I am half Hell Hound, so I do yearn for freedom. But my Hellish blood is dangerous as it wants to conquer, dominate, take. This is unacceptable, so I listen to my Djinn blood instead. Though there are many rules the Djinn follow." Blair was actually very interested, almost missing that their food had arrived. She started to eat, listening to her butler as he talked about stories of Hell Hounds and the Djinn in between bites of his food. She noticed he was eating steak, a smile creeping onto her face.

 _"What a stereotype."_ Once they had finished their meal and paid they started to walk again. Daemon pointed out the large red and black fortress.

"What is that place?" Blair got happy at the sight of it.

"That's the academy where Maka and Soul go. They're my friends who ate my soul. Well, one of them." Daemon turned to her quickly.

"They what?!" Blair smiled, laughing.

"They thought I was a witch so they ate my soul to get stronger. Didn't work. Now I'm friends with them. They're funny." Daemon lightly face palmed, shaking his head.

 _"Leave it to Mistress Blair to become friends with someone who ate one of her souls."_ Blair turned, starting to walk when she turned to Daemon quickly.

"I know what we can do! We can visit one of my friends, since Soul and Maka are in class and we can't see them." Daemon decided he would do whatever his Mistress wished to do.

"What would you like to do, Mistress?" She beamed brightly at him.

"We can visit my friend, Stitch Guy. He's COVERED in stitches. You'd love him! Come on!" Daemon was curios as to who this, Stitch Guy was, hoping the man wouldn't try to perform some kind of dissection on him.

"Very well. As you wish, My Mistress."

 **There you go, Cecilio. Stitch Guy! Hope everyone enjoyed! Writing Blair is surprisingly fun to be honest. Daemon is great fun to write though. Now then, I will have some cameo people appearing, just because they are my mascots and I want them to be around because I love them. Owain! And Cain! Cecilio, hide.**

 **Owain: Behold my power!**

 **Cain: Fus Ro Dah!**

 **LucarioKid: Wrong series, Cain.**

 **Cain: Hadoken!**

 **Owain: I don't have a vast knowledge and I know that's wrong.**

 **Cain: Here's my imitation of Owain. Gobble Gobble Gobble!**

 **Owain: Come on! You get one cameo in a story as a turkey and no one lets it go.**

 **LucarioKid: Nope, never. Cain is next though. But you'll both be normal (As normal as they can be) in this story.**

 **Cain: Yay! This'll be epic! Right Owain!?**

 **Owain: I am the Scion of Legends, everything I do is awesome!**

 **LucarioKid: Sprecsun!**

 **Owain: Gobble Gobble Gobble!**

 **LucarioKid: Can't be a turkey and be awesome now can you?**

 **Cain: Hahahaha! He's a frickin turkey!**

 **LucarioKid: Torofth!**

 **Cain: Ribbit! Ribbit!**

 **LucarioKid: Hahaha!**

 **Cain/Owain: Cressentos!**

 **LucarioKid: Fuck. Ack! Meow. Hiss!**


	3. Stitchy Job

**So, much delays, zero fucks given. Did I say that out loud? Oops? Anywho, ya, I'm going to be working on this some more, probably. I just needed to watch some more of the show, and also get some more ideas. As well as making the new cover image. Since I think that looks cool. Also, there is a theme I have finally decided on for this story, since I like to have those.**

 **Now, I had been talking with my friend Cecilio about it a while ago, but I decided to go in a completely different direction, since I have been dabbling in some dark magic as of late. And it is called SoundCloud. And holy shit do I like a ton of the music on there. And I found one that has a kinda Blair feel (To me at least) which is important since both Blair and Daemon are the main characters.**

 **The song kinda seems like Daemon's thoughts, about falling into darkness/nightmares, or his Hellish side, while saying the witches are watching. That beginning had me sold in the first thirty seconds. Anywho, it's called ENGLISH PAPERMOON by AmaLee and Dj. You can also find it on YouTube, but there is not auto replay, which is nice for me since I type, and I don't want to keep switching tabs and shit. Lazy if you want an easy term, but I choose efficient.**

 **Anywho, let's pick this shit back up, and go ham! And meet everyone's favorite Stitch Guy!**

Daemon only had one thought racing through his mind as he stood in front of the place that Blair said belonged to Stitch Guy.

"Who is this guy?" The entire place looked like it was stitched together. Maybe this was why she called him Stitch Guy. He watched as Blair kept her large smile.

"Stitch Guy is a scientist, or something, and he likes to do tests on stuff. And he has these little robot mice that are super fun to chase after! Wait till you see them! He has me chase them for some of his tests every now and then! It's so exciting!" Daemon merely looked at the building, a gaze that made him look as if he was expecting the devil himself to climb out of it. Blair then ran towards the door.

"I'll show you!" Daemon quickly ran after her.

"Wait, Mistress! It could be dangerous. Stay next to me." Blair stuck her tongue out and merely said, "Boo." She pressed the button next to the door and leaned close to the pad.

"Hi, Stitch Guy! It's me! Blair, and I brought my butler!" She stood up straight, waiting. Then the door opened, and she was about to enter when Desmond's ears twitched. He grabbed her, jumping back and placing her behind him.

"Something's coming. Stay back, Mistress." The noise kept growing louder, and Daemon started to lower his daggers, all the way to the point where he could feel the blades on his fingers. He was gritting his teeth as well, the rolling sound almost to them. Then his mouth dropped down at the sight. A man on a rolling chair came out, with his back to them, but slammed on the ground.

"Ouch." Daemon may have been shocked by that, but when he saw the man stand up, placing his right hand on the chair and look at him, did Daemon truly feel shock. The man's attire matched his house. Stitched together, and multi-colored. But the same could be said for his face. But that was not the main thing Daemon was having a hard time with.

The screw in the side of the man's head. All the way through. He was feeling shaky on his feet just looking at the man. And it showed when the man spoke, giving a casual wave.

"Hey." Daemon felt his daggers fall from his sleeves, where they clanged on the floor. The man used his left hand to take his cigarette out of his mouth, giving a casual grin, slight playfulness in his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue." Then he started to twist the screw, and Daemon fell on his back. The clicks making him feel queasy. He looked up, regaining control and see Blair looking down to him, a smile on her face. Then Daemon realized something. Blair was wearing a dress. He shot up quickly, not looking, like the good butler he was. He looked on the ground for his daggers, not seeing them and beginning to panic.

"Where are my daggers!?"

"You mean these daggers?" Daemon turned to see the man, holding his daggers in the same style Daemon would. Daemon just nodded, hoping the man wouldn't hurt the blades.

"May I have them back?" The man then spun the daggers as if he had done so for years. Then he held them by the blades, holding them forward for Daemon to grab the handles. Daemon grabbed them, returning them to him hands. The man grinned widely.

"Interesting little kitchen knives you got. Mind if I take a closer look at then later?" Daemon responded to that by spinning them and returning them to his sleeves. He then placed his hands behind his back. They stared at each other, and despite the outward carefree nature, Daemon found a soul of power in the man. He could sense souls, since he was still Kishin, but knew when something was powerful.

"My, my. I knew Blair said she had a butler, but I didn't expect that, and him to be Kishin no less. Never seen one like you before." Daemon straightened up, seeing that despite his height, which was greater than most, he was a still a half a head smaller than the man.

"Djinn of Servitude. I live to serve." He said it with a slight bow. The man pushed up his glasses, giving the screw a few clicks before smiling.

"And... Ah, Hellhound. Interesting duo." Daemon merely frowned.

"You can choose your friends, but you cannot choose your family." They stared at each other for a bit before the man burst out in laughter.

"I agree. Please to meet you. Name's Franken Stein. Most just call me Stein." Daemon shook the doctor's outstretched hand, nodding slightly and letting a smile touch his lips.

"Daemon, Sir. Butler to Mistress Blair. The pleasure is all mine." Daemon now knew why Blair like him. The man was just being as cautious as he was. But the man seemed to trust him, and showed he was a fairly normal person. Someone Daemon trusted. So he would return the moderately casual feelings.

"Please, come in you two. Ignore the blood, but I had a dissection I was working on." Daemon could already smell the blood, but ignored it. Blood wasn't too bad. It was wounds that just looked incredibly painful. Like the screw in Stein's head. How had that happened? He repressed the question, and followed Stein.

"So, what do you do, Doctor?" Stein smirked, having returned to his chair with wheels, and merely using that to get around.

"Oh this and that. Figuring out anything I can. Not much else, why?" Daemon shrugged.

"Just curious what would require a dissection. Especially this many." Stein let out a sigh.

"Big world to explore out there and find out about, eh?" Daemon merely looked to see Blair seeming to enjoy herself, so he would try to as well.

"Something like that." Stein then spun around, still going down the hall, but facing the duo now.

"Question: Would you be opposed to getting cut open for study?" Daemon frowned.

"I would be very opposed to that, Sir. So please don't get any ideas. Especially with my Mistress, or we will have a problem." Stein shrugged, spinning back to face the front.

"Just curious." Daemon was still uncertain about this man. He trusted him, but only to an extent. They came to a room with several computers about it, but one main one with a large desk holding it up. Numerous papers scattered about and pencils everywhere. Daemon started to twitch, feeling himself needing to clean it up. Blair had already figured it out, and grinned.

"Someone want to clean?" Daemon hadn't cleaned anything in what felt like years. He needed to do something. Sweep, vacuum, brush, anything.

"Yes, Mistress." Blair pointed upward.

"Go nuts!" Daemon was already on it, cleaning up everything he could see, organizing papers into types, getting rid of any specks of dust that dared to grace Stein's lab. He placed all the pencils into an empty cup he found, setting it to the side of the keyboard. He made sure to wipe down all the monitors, dusting off the keyboards, and disinfecting them. He had finished within a half an hour, turning to see Blair and the Doctor in another room, Blair in her cat form and chasing a mouse.

Daemon almost wanted to chase her, berating his Hellhound side and repressing the thought to the very bottom of his Kishin soul. He entered, catching the half attention of Stein, who was jotting down notes.

"Finished? Bet it looks good." Daemon nodded, placing one hand behind his back, and the other by his side.

"I should hope it is up to your expectations, Sir." Stein shrugged, leaning closer as Blair caught the mouse.

"Anything will do. Just too much work to clean it." Daemon wondered how this man could both be so lazy and driven. His work, from what he had briefly seen, was very in depth, nothing out of place. Hard work on his work, which had astounded him. Yet, anything that wasn't work related was... well, in complete and utter disarray. Daemon just chocked it down to Stein being a workaholic.

"What are you using Mistress for?"

"To see how the soul of a creature reacts during hunts. As well as how it changes when they decide on certain attacks patterns, or what to do with their kill when they have it. Fascinating stuff, if you ask me." Daemon didn't really see a point in what he was doing, but just bowed.

"Yes, Sir." He waited, watching as Blair played with the mouse for a bit, before she seemed to be contemplating if she should eat it or not, despite the fact that it was metal. When she seemed to finally settle on something, there was a cryptic ding that echoed through the room. Stein grunted in slight annoyance, but rolled his way into the room with the computer screens.

"Wonder who would be visiting me." Daemon watched as Blair started to open her mouth, when he stopped her.

"Metal isn't very good for you, Mistress, I ill advise against eating this. Especially since chewing on metal may hurt your teeth." Blair thought about it, before changing to her human form and flattening her dress.

"Fine. But I want to keep it for a toy." Daemon nodded.

"I shall talk to Master Stein if that is permissible." Blair grinned, practically jumping into the room where Stein had gone. Daemon wanted to roll his eyes at her childish antics, but stopped himself. He entered, seeing something he did not expect. A large black shadow, with a white skull mask talking to Stein. In a happy chipper voice?

"Can you do this for me, Stein?" The Doctor clicked his screw a few times before sighing.

"Sure. But on one condition. I teach at your school." The shadow nodded.

"Done. But I am curious. Why?" Stein smirked.

"Well, a lot of these new teachers don't seem to give a damn. And someone has to teach these students the correct way to deal with Kishin. Am I right?" The shadow nodded, creating large white hands and shaking Stein's.

"I agree. They will be here tomorrow night. Have fun!" The shadow turned, seeing Daemon, and pausing.

"Oh ho, what do we have here? A Kishin?" Daemon bowed.

"I am Daemon, butler to Mistress Blair." The shadow hummed to himself.

"I haven't see a Djinn in a long time. Glad to see some are still around." Daemon couldn't stop his eyes from slightly widening.

"You know about my people?" The shadow nodded.

"I'm Death! I know everything!" He gave a thumbs up to the Kishin, and then pointed to Daemon's ears.

"Also, you are part Blue Hellhound, aren't you?" Daemon nodded, bowing again.

"Yes, Sir." Death rubbed his chin with his huge hand.

"Interesting. Now then, I'm sure you all wish to enjoy the rest of your evening. Good day!" With that, the shadow left the house, leaving the three. Daemon turned to them and gave a confused look.

"Who was that?" Stein turned his screw yet again.

"That was lord Death. Headmaster of the academy. No doubt you've seen the school. He had a proposition for me. And I took it, and am going to be teaching students." Daemon paled.

 _"Djinn help those students. All they'll be doing is dissecting things. All day. Non-stop."_ Stein then turned to them, and frowned.

"As much fun as it would be to spike the Pup's drink I was going to give him and them analyze him, I need to prepare for my visitors tomorrow. Which may or may not include killing someone, but you don't need to know that. Goodbye!" Daemon knew when to leave, and just stayed next to his Mistress.

"Alright. I have work anyways. Bye, Stitch Guy!" Daemon bowed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Stein. Be gentle on the students, please. Not everyone is built as strong as Mistress Blair, or I. And thank you for letting me know never to accept anything edible from you." Daemon then caught up to his Mistress, while Stein chuckled. Then he clicked his screw.

"Maybe I could tranquilize him? Hmm... So many options to study that Kishin. But... Those daggers. Those are the true prizes he holds. But, he has something important tied to them. To just take them would get me killed. He is strong, he just hides it behind his Djinn composition. Something that is the only leeway he gives his enemies. Only a fool would overstep those boundaries. Guess that's why people call me mad! Now then... Dissect the endangered bird, or even more endangered snake?"

He looked to the two cages, seeing the bird looking at him with fear, and the snake with anger. It then hissed at him. Stein flicked out a scalpel.

"Snake it is."

* * *

Daemon shook his head as he followed his Mistress away from the stitch house.

"He is certainly..."

"Awesome!?" He paused, then shook his head.

"I was going to say interesting, Mistress. Now then, where are we off to next?" Blair snapped her fingers, her hat disappearing, and a perfume bottle appearing a spraying her.

"Well, my shift starts in thirty minutes. So that's where I'm going. What about you?" Daemon bowed.

"I will follow you, Mistress. Even if I detest the idea of you working there. I will be service of any of the men get a bit too..." His eyes flashed a deadly glow, and his gave a sharp toothed grin.

"Touchy." Blair wasn't even phased by the malice around him. Instead choosing to hug him, and crush his face in her breasts.

"You're the best, Daemon! Maybe we can get you a job there!" Daemon smirked, even if being in his current position was uncomfortable. He knew most men would kill for this, but he most certainly was not most men. She eventually released him, and he readjusted his attire, straightening it out and making sure there wasn't anything out of place.

"I think that would be wise, Mistress. It would also allow me to contribute to your housing and living expenses." Blair nodded, cheering loudly into the air as she waltzed happily to her job, Daemon managing to keep up this time. Upon arrival, Daemon was surprised as when he tried to hold open the door, Blair just slammed through it, almost knocking the Hellhound over. He watched as she grinned brightly, walking to her boss, a women who was the one who asked Blair to work there.

"Hey, Boss! Question." She seemed to be fine with Blair's... Excitement levels, and just nodded.

"Yes?" Blair snapped, Daemon being thrown in front of her. Daemon was red faced, not used to be in a place like this. He had tried to keep his eyes glue to the floor, but that was turning out to be just as bad, seeing as the floor was so polished it reflected. He stared at the women's eyes, gulping.

"H-Hello." Blair looked at him in confusion.

"Don't be so shy! You're not scared of women are you!? But you live with me!" Most everyone was looking at the Hellhound being chewed out by the magic cat.

"One is fine, two is a little extreme. But this many? Umm... Hehe... Not used to this much... Female scent." He wasn't wrong, since his nose was being flooded with perfume, and some desire. The men in there were certainly enjoying themselves. The Hellhound, was not. The women glared at him, then grinned widely.

"He is sooooo cuuuute~!" She then proceeded to hug him, rubbing his hair and stroking his ears. He was damned if he thought this women was going to make him tap his leg at the amount of pleasure having his ears stroked gave him! Damned! Damned... da-mn-ed...

"Look at how he taps his feet when I pet behind his ears!" Daemon had already been humiliated, so how much worse could it get?

"And the way his tongue hangs out of his mouth and how happy he looks!" Dammit! He then leaned into it.

"Faster, faster, ooooooooh! Don't stop! Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" He could only image the shame his father and mother were feeling right now.

"I know exactly what you can do! Since you already look like the perfect little butler, how about we have you be the server? You could learn how to make some drinks as well. Plus, you look kind of tough. You could also deal with the touchy drunks. How does that sound?" He nodded, still enjoying the ear scratching.

"Yes, please." She giggled, but eventually stopped.

"I could just eat him up! He's hired, Blair. Have fun, she'll show you around. We've only got a small amount right now. You start in a half an hour!" Daemon recovered, looking at Blair in shame.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't know what came over me..." Blair grinned, scratching his ears, causing him to feel weak kneed again.

"It's ok! I'm the same with my ears! And my tail. But only certainly people get to pet my tail." Daemon nodded, then motioned towards the bar.

"We may wish to begin the tour, since we only have a half an hour, and I would like to get my bearings as best as I can." Blair gave a goofy salute.

"Absolutely! Let's do it!" She showed him around, which surprised him considering how basic the establishment was. They had food, but they mainly dealt in drinks and... attention. He found out it was also Blair's second day working there, so she was just as new as he was. Which was good in some ways. Bad in others. Good, because they had something in common. Bad, because after her description on most everything she followed with, "I think."

When the tour was concluded, Daemon saw he had another ten minutes.

"I am going to get acquainted with the bar, and the chef. Will you be alright with this?" Blair nodded.

"Sure! Go do your thing!" Daemon bowed.

"If you need anything, please call for me." He then departed for the kitchen, seeing two women who looked exactly the same. Red hair tied in pony-tails, and blue chef outfits. They smiled at him, waving happily, mimicking each other perfectly.

"You must be the new chef!"

"Gotta say, you're kinda hot!"

"You're just saying that to get a boyfriend before me!"

"Well, duh!" Daemon wasn't sure if he was turning red, but knew he was close. It was just two. He could handle that.

"I am the new server slash butler slash bouncer. I decided it would be good to meet the chefs I am to work with." They nodded, holding their hands forward. But different ones. He had them both take a hand, and they began to shake them quickly, and in sync. The one on his left spoke first.

"I'm Anna!" Then the one on his right spoke.

"And I'm Ana!" Their names were almost exactly the same too. He didn't know how to tell them apart.

"How will I know which of you is which?" They made an annoyed eye roll.

"Our birth marks, duh!" Daemon recoiled back slightly.

"I'm new, remember?" They then face palmed.

"Oops."

"Sorry." They then showed him their hands, Anna having a Sun mark on hers, while Ana had a crescent moon on hers.

"There you go! Plus, Anna tends to have dumb ideas."

"I do not! You're the idiot here!"

"Oh ya! Who's tried to bake something while the fork was still in it!?"

"Both of us!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Daemon slowly backed up, creeping out of the kitchen, and sighing in relief when he was back at the bar. There was another woman there, one with soft pink eyes and white hair. She gave a soft bow, and he returned the gesture.

"You must be the barkeep. Daemon, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She nodded, offering her hand, which he shook.

"May I ask yours?" She took a napkin, and then began writing on it. She handed it to him, smiling warmly. He read it.

"Silvia. And you are mute? I apologize if I was offensive in any way." She shrugged, giving a carefree look. She then watched as the little computer in front of her lit up. She immediately went to work. Blair had told him about this. If the person requested a signature drink, or food, then they would input the number code into the device at the table, and it would be sent to the barkeep, or chefs as needed.

Silvia immediately went to work, grabbing a glass and the bottles she needed. Daemon watched in awe as she span the bottles in the air, pouring in the liquids, shaking them, and gently lowering a single ice cube into the drink. She then place it on a tray, and placed a number card on it. She then handed it to Daemon, giving a slight head bow.

He nodded, straightening his posture and reading the card. Table eight. He walked forward, tray in his right hand, left tucked behind his back. He arrived at the table to see a women with a red dress, a large amount of jewelry, and far too much perfume, but he wasn't going to tell her. He took the drink from the tray, placing it in front of them.

"Your drink, sir." He bowed, then left, tray tucked under his left arm. He returned to Silvia and smiled. She returned it, the seemed to remember something and wrote it down on another napkin. She handed it to Daemon, and he read it.

"If you need me you will chime a bell, and if the twins need me they will do the same." He was curious though.

"Are the bells different sounding?" Silvia nodded, holding up her bell. It was small, silver, and had a strange petal design on it. She rang it, a dainty ding emanating from it. He nodded.

"And the sister's?" There was a loud, ringing that carried on for two seconds, before stopping. Then he heard them yelling.

"Not that long!"

"What if he didn't hear us!?"

"He's got ears, like Blair! He can hear us!" Silvia gave a silent giggle, pointing to the kitchen. Daemon grinned.

"I suppose that was my bell, eh?" Silvia nodded. Daemon gave a bow goodbye.

"I shall return shortly. If you would be so kind as to teach me how you make those drinks, I would be most appreciative." Silvia nodded, giving a bright grin that spoke more than most words. Daemon made his way to the kitchen, seeing the sisters adding the finishing touches to what looked like a salad with chicken in it. They saw him and grinned.

"Told you he heard us."

"You know what, I don't have to take this from you!" They started to argue again, while Daemon just grabbed the tray, and silently exited. He saw the number on it. Table three. He made his way over, seeing the lady in charge smooth talking with a man. She was certainly good at what she did. He placed the plate down, bowing to them.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." The lady mouthed something to him. He smiled when he saw it.

"Good job." He then left, returning to Silvia.

"Seemed easy enough." Silvia nodded, but got quiet when the door opened. Daemon turned, seeing a large man with multiple tattoos walking in. He looked around, sitting right where Blair was setting up. The lady in charge excused herself from her man, walking over to the large man.

"Lusca, I thought I told you not to come back?" Despite how sing song it sounded, it most certainly was a threat. The large man shrugged, grinning.

"I know. But I won't try anything this time, I promise." The women glared at him, then looked at Blair softly.

"Will you be ok, Sweetie?" Blair nodded, grin on her face.

"I'll call if I have problems." She nodded, walking to the bar, and motioning Daemon closer. He leaned close, seeing the distrust in her eyes as she looked back.

"That man is not a good one. He's been kicked out before, but he keeps coming back. If he tries anything, kick his ass." She didn't have to tell Daemon, especially since the man was near Blair. Daemon kept an eye on him, but leaned towards Silvia.

"What exactly did this man do?" Silvia wrote.

"So, he's disrespectful to the ladies here. Especially when drunk? We may want to serve him virgin drinks, Ma'am." Silvia gave a sly smile. Then a nod. Sure enough, a drink was being made, being asked for by him. But Silvia left out the alcohol. She handed it to Daemon, and he walked to the table. He placed the drink down, smiling at the man.

"I hope you enjoy your drink, sir. Please make sure to be respectful." The man just gave Daemon an annoyed look.

"Who the hell're you supposed to be?" Blair's ears slightly dropped, but Daemon just gave a reassuring grin.

"I am Daemon, the butler. I serve the drinks, I deliver the food. I also act as protector for the women at this establishment should anyone get too... touchy, with the ladies here. I must bid you farewell." He gave Blair one last worried look, but she gave a confident grin. Daemon walked back, sulking slightly. Silvia cocked her head. Daemon seemed to have a black cloud over his head.

"I hate that guy." Silvia grinned. The rest of the evening continued normally, the man not doing anything with Blair that caused her to call for Daemon. The man seemed to be acting respectful, making Daemon smile when the man stood to leave. He then leaned in close to Blair, whispering something to which she frowned, shaking her head. Daemon perked up his ears, Silvia catching on and staying quiet. Daemon heard Blair speak.

"No thank you. I'd rather not." The man seemed to get a hardened look.

"Why not? It'll be fun." He reached for Blair, when Daemon was walking forward. Blair looked to him, smiling weakly. Daemon cleared his throat, the man turning to him.

"You need something, ruffles?" Daemon nodded, motioning to Blair. She slid around the booth, standing behind him.

"Yes. I'm going to ask that you leave her alone, and kindly leave." The man glared, but sighed.

"Fine, there's better choices out there." He started to leave, but glared at Daemon.

"But don't think you're some big shot, cuz you ain't!" Daemon almost flinched at how disgusting his vocabulary was, but held his tongue, and just motioned to the door. The man left, shaking his head and with a look like he had won. Daemon figured that was better than killing him for trying to touch his Mistress. Eventually his boss arrived, nodding in acceptance to Daemon.

"Well done. Don't think he knew how to handle a man being here." Daemon smirked.

"That, or he wasn't drunk since everything we have him was virgin." Blair gave a happy grin, her tongue slightly sticking out. His boss nodded.

"Well done. I'll have to give you and Silvia a raise! Keep it up, hun!" She walked away, and Daemon started to look Blair over, taking in her scent, and trying not to gag where the man's scent was. It was most dominant on her arms. He growled slightly.

"If he ever touches you again, tell me, and I will gladly turn him into an oversized chew toy, Mistress." Blair giggled, shrugging it off.

"It's fine. I don't mind people touching a little bit." Daemon frowned.

"Alright, but still. You can always call on me when you need to." Blair grinned, then turned to the door.

"Oh, next customer. See you later Daemon!" He was confused.

"But, I'm just at the bar. You can see me whenever you want." Blair was already with her next customer. And he just sighed, walking back to the bar. Silvia was not currently making any drinks, and was just watching the interaction between then two. She smiled when he came back, handing him a napkin.

"She does not have me wrapped around her fingers... I am sworn to protect and serve her. I am her butler until the end of her time. At which point we will both die." Silvia raised an eyebrow. Handing him another napkin, making him wonder how she wrote these so fast.

"I am not being over dramatic! It's the truth!" She then shrugged, giving a look that sarcastically said, "Fine, Daemon. Whatever you say, Daemon." The Hellhound merely retained his regal stance, his chin up, and arms behind his back. Silvia smiled at his way of pouting.

The rest of the evening had no events, other than Daemon having to help escort a man out to a cab when he was so drunk he could barely stand. Apparently, that man was a regular, and everyone knew where he lived. He then returned to Blair, the duo walking back to her house. Even if she argued it was both of theirs since he lived there.

Upon returning he immediately averted his eyes as her clothing faded, something he knew she was going to do. He then waited until she was in the shower, before making his way to the kitchen, to make her dinner. He decided on fish, with some sort of side dish. He knew she hated vegetables, despite the fact that they were good for one's health. To be fair, Daemon did not eat the horrendous green things anyways.

He decided fried rice would work, and set to making it. He quickly began hopping through his tasks, almost finished when Blair exited thankfully in a towel. Daemon grinned, seeing the fish was finished, and the rice would shortly follow. He scooped her fish onto a plate, grabbing a glass, filling it with milk, which he found out she loved. Then he moved to the rice, moving it with the spoon, proud for having caught it at the perfect time.

He guided some onto her plate, quickly moving to where she sat, and sliding the plate off his hands and in front of her. She placed some of the fish on her fork, before looking at Daemon.

"Where's yours." He had planned on this, and made some extra. He grabbed another plate, and cup. Serving himself the exact same thing, and sitting across from her. They ate mostly in silence, before Blair spoke up.

"How did you like her first day at work?" It had not been that clear, considering her mouth was full of fish. But he had managed to decipher it.

"I like it. Other than the man who was sitting next to you. The people are nice, and the setting is relaxing. Certainly not as bad as I was expecting of a place with that look." Blair was now curious.

"What did you think it was?" He shrugged.

"I was thinking it was like one of those... what do they call them... Ah yes, strip clubs. Degrading things, those places. Women deserve to be treated with respect. Not tools, or objects." Blair grinned widely. Then got a mischievous look on her face.

"But you wouldn't be apposed to an attractive women with little to no clothing in front of you?" Daemon thought about it, not sure how to answer.

"I... guess? Depends on the situation. Djinn don't exactly go looking for partners in life. It just kinda... happens. Djinn magic is weird, and not even they really understand it." Blair frowned.

"Ok. What about someone from Cabra? Any of them catch your eye?" Daemon chuckled.

"It was my first day Blair. Love doesn't just happen at first sight, or overnight. It takes a while to bloom into something." Blair leaned on one arm.

"Sounds like you have experience." He shook his head.

"Not me. My father told me stories about him and my mother. They sounded cheesy, but he could never lie, so I knew they had happened." Blair looked back to her food.

"Oh! Would you be apposed to be being in a strip club?" Daemon almost choked on his rice, thankfully composing himself and chugging his milk.

"I would be very apposed to that, Mistress." She gave a confused look.

"Why? Am I not pretty?" Daemon was in a corner. So he broke his way out.

"Mistress, all Djinn have to follow a code of laws. One of the main ones is that a servant may never experience feelings for their master. Such things are bad." Blair pouted.

"Thad had nothing to do with me being in a strip club." Daemon grabbed their plates, moving to wash them and shook his head.

"I would still say no. That is not a life you deserve. Even the job you have now is a step down from a lady of your status." Blair stared at him blankly.

"Daemon?" He turned to her.

"Yes?" She changed forms, the look never fading.

"I'm a cat. Any life is pretty good for me." Daemon merely licked his lips.

"My answer still stands." Blair grinned.

"Aw, you're the best, always talking good about me!" Daemon merely went back to the dishes.

"I merely speak the truth, Mistress." Blair walked forward, grabbing a plate, and beginning to help when Daemon shook his head calmly.

"No, no, Mistress. You relax. I will handle this." She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I'm helping. Even if I have to order you to let me help. So let me help!" Daemon... was at a loss for words. So he just bowed.

"As you wish, Mistress." They finished the chore, at which point Blair stretched, walking to the living room, her towel falling off, and Daemon almost falling over from turning around and shutting his eyes so quickly.

"That was fun, huh, Daemon?" He just nodded.

"Yes, Mistress." Djinn help him. He heard her flop on the couch.

"Want to watch some T.V." Daemon shrugged.

"I think I could be put to use elsewhere, vacuuming, or brushing, or anything that didn't involve being in the living room." Blair bit the inside of her cheek.

"Why not?" Daemon did not answer.

"Daemon?"

"I don't know what to do around scantily clad girls!" Blair laughed.

"I'm not scantily clad." Daemon sighed.

"That's why it's even worse." Suddenly, Blair jumped on his back, causing him to freeze.

"Djinn help me." Blair pawed at his ears, which had straightened up, and practically turned to stone with how little they moved.

"Please!?" Daemon swallowed.

"If you could please place something on, then yes." Blair went back, snapping and grinning.

"Done." Daemon turned, still unsure, but a deal was a deal. Blair now wore a large white T-shirt and purple panties. Though he didn't know since the shirt went down to the middle of her thighs.

"Better?" Daemon sighed.

"Yes." He settled onto the couch, watching not the T.V., but the fact that his room was being built. He knew Blair said he would get one, but he didn't expect it to be building itself. Hammers and other tools were floating and building it, which was weird, but efficient. The best part, they were quiet, and almost done. He would just need to paint it, and it would be fine. His bed was already set up.

"Mistress, how long have they been working?" She shrugged.

"All day." It was now almost one in the morning, and Daemon was surprised at how fast they worked.

"Doesn't that tire you out?" As if on cue, she yawned. She sat next to him, immediately snuggling next to him.

"No... not at... all..." Daemon didn't know what to do. He merely swallowed, watching the T.V. show, which was some crazy thing about giant monsters that ate people. Apparently, one could only kill them by slicing the back of the neck. Daemon scoffed.

"What a stupid idea." Then he watched as someone ran out of fuel, and was picked up and eaten. Daemon stared wide eyed at the screen, as blood was splattered everywhere.

"Oh... He's very much dead... Christ..." He supposed maybe the show was mildly interesting, and he wasn't very tired, still trying to recover from the fact that his mistress was now laying with her body sprawled across his lap, and her head using his arm as a pillow. Daemon gave a slight smile.

"Good night, Mistress." He then started to feel tired himself. He wanted to get his Mistress out contact with him, and back to her room, but was too tired. He clicked off the T.V. and yawned.

"Oh well... Father... Don't kill me." He then leaned back, listening to Blair's relaxed breathing before slipping away into sleep.

 **If nobody can realize that I'm trying to ship them, then WTF!? Isn't it obvious? Cecilio, isn't it obvious? Oh whatever. Anywho, hope everyone enjoyed this. Honestly, I'm just winging this shit to the max, and trying to make Blair as random as possible. Since legitimately, that is what she is. I have no fucking clue what she is going to do, which is why I love her character so much, and laugh whenever she does stuff.**

 **Like when she was trying to cheer up Spirit at the club, and made him cry, and then made that goofy adorable cat face and all that other stuff that makes her lovable. Anywho, whatever. Just know this about Daemon. A couple of normal women, he's fine. A Blair, he's fine, but still struggling. A nude Blair, and he's doomed. Multiple attractive women with their scents going crazy (The bar) and he's going to struggle.**

 **But ya, Blair not wearing anything, and touching him is something that drives him crazy. Especially seeing women without/with very little on. So when she hugs him with clothes on, and her breasts crush him, he's moderately fine, but struggling. Now, naked and hugging with breasts in face? Well, if that happens, you'll laugh.**

 **Until then, you'll have to guess what would happen. Also, there is a code of the Djinn, and you don't disobey it. Seriously, not a good thought. Basically, they come after you, and your master, and make you watch as they kill your master, which slowly kills you too. Not fun, eh? Such is the life of a Djinn.**

 **Now then, I'll shut up. Maybe I'll start updating this more. Until then people, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
